Forever Isn't Enough
by yHime
Summary: Days passed, time goes on, and their love strengthens. Is it a good time to take their relationship to the next level? Yuzuru/Seryou.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Isn't Enough**

A/N: This story is based on the yaoi manga 'Seven Days.' I fell in love with the manga after just reading through it once in one day. It has a rather romantic and sweet vibe, but it's an original one to my point of view coz it's not like other shounen-ai mangas that I've read.

From the manga, it's not clear who's gonna be the seme or the uke, though to some extent Yuzuru has the 'uke vibe' since he's shorter and is known to have 'pretty' features. But I always like stories that have semexuke position that are more unlikely (must be my rebellious nature.) Therefore, this story has YuzuruxSeryou coupling order.

The story is set after the end of the manga and Yuzuru has finished high school and is in university, while Seryou is still in high school and is now in the second year as the captain of the archery club. This is simply what I wished the mangaka would have done if he continued the story.

This story is un-beta'd and since English is my second language, I apologise for any grammatical errors.

WARNING: This fic contain boyxboy action, so please refrain from reading this if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: The characters and original story of 'Seven Days' all belong to its author Tachibana Venio and its artist Takarai Rihito. I own nothing except for this story that I'm doing for fun. (:

Summary: Days passed, time goes on, and their love strengthens. Is it a good time to take their relationship to the next level?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was one of those days that he didn't like.

The weather was scorching hot, and he was stuck in the train station with no access to air-conditioner. He could feel the sweat forming at the back of his light t-shirt. He wished to get home quickly and hide himself within his one-bedroom apartment that _has_ an AC.

He still didn't quite understand what possessed him to go out and risk getting burnt by the sun just to rent a DVD that was three stations away from his place.

Wait, he knew why, it was all because of Seryou.

He got a call from his two-year younger boyfriend two hours ago, telling him that he was going to come over this afternoon. It was going to be the first time that Seryou will visit him in his new apartment.

Since he started university, he decided to move out of his parents' apartment and rent his own that will be closer to the university. His parents agreed, even going as far as paying for all of his expenses, as long as he promised that he will come back and visit at least twice every year. He was finally able to move to his new apartment two weeks ago. Disappointingly, Seryou wasn't able to come and visit when he was moving due to some family meetings of some sort.

He wasn't able to meet his boyfriend for a month already. He was busy with all of the things that came from being the first-year student in the middle of the university year, while Seryou was busy with all of the commitments he had since he was chosen as the new captain of the Archery club.

Even their phone calls on every morning and night for the past month were not enough for him anymore. He missed Seryou terribly and he wanted to meet him. Even a few minutes would still be better than nothing.

That was why when he received the call from Seryou saying that he could come over to his new place, he was too excited to realise that the weather was one that he didn't like.

Seeing his apartment building, he increased his walking pace, wanting to spend as little time as possible under the heat. Upon entering his haven, he released a relieved sigh and started to walk towards his bathroom. He was burning and sticky and he wanted nothing more than taking a shower as soon as possible. Well, maybe meeting Seryou beats taking the shower even at this weather.

Finished with his shower, he felt refreshed and he decided to eat his brunch. It was one of the things that Seryou is currently trying to make him grow out of. The first time that Seryou found out about his habit of skipping breakfast, he had been scolded by his younger boyfriend for a full hour. Remembering it now still hasn't fail to bring a smile to his lips, because it showed him just how much Seryou care for him, getting worried over a simple thing.

He chuckled. Sometimes his boyfriend is just too cute.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of frantic knocking on his front door. He yawned and walked to open the door. He didn't realise that he had fallen asleep on his couch. After eating, he was just planning to take a short nap that he realised seemed to have run overtime.

He yawned again and opened the door, only to come face to face with a worried-looking Seryou. All traces of sleep left his body upon seeing the person that he wanted to see the most. A bright smile came onto his face.

"Seryou!"

A smile came as a reply.

"Come in!"

"Excuse me…" seems like his boyfriend's impeccable manner stayed even if they were the only ones in the place.

After locking the door, he turned to find Seryou standing in his previous spot and looking around the room. Smiling, he playfully shoved him into the room.

"You can go in, you know. The room is not gonna bite," he teased.

"Um...yes. Yuzuru-san, were you asleep when I was knocking on the door?"

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't realise until just now. I'm a heavy sleeper, you see."

"Oh, that's okay. I was just…kinda…worried, that's all. Yes, um, the bathroom…?"

"Is the second door on the left when you walk in the corridor."

"Okay. Thank you." With that, Seryou softly walked towards the direction that was given.

Yuzuru chuckled and shook his head. Seryou was just too cute, admitting his worry, only to run away to the bathroom in embarrassment. His boyfriend is too adorable for his own good.

He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking between the selections of cold drinks that he has. He heard footsteps and turned to find Seryou standing beside the small, round dining table.

"Seryou, what kind of drink do you like?"

"Anything is fine, Yuzuru-san."

"Then…ice tea?"

"Okay." Smiled Seryou.

"Go back and relax in the living room. I'll be with you in a sec."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"It's just drinks, Seryou. I can handle it." He smiled in reassurance.

"Okay then."

Seryou walked into the living room and the pictures that are placed on the wall quickly caught his attention. All of the graduation photos that Yuzuru took on his last day was there…except for one. He frowned.

'_The photo that I took with Yuzuru-san is not here…I wonder…maybe he didn't like it?'_ Somehow the thought brought a pain to his chest.

He quickly cleared the thoughts away. _'Don't be ridiculous, Touji. Maybe he just accidentally lost it or he put it somewhere else…or something.'_

"Seryou?" He nearly jumped at the voice. He was so engrossed in looking at the pictures that he didn't realise Yuzuru was there. Yuzuru's eyes narrowed upon seeing his expression when looking at the graduation photos. _'Why was that expression there?'_

"Ah, yes. I was just looking at the pictures…"Suddenly a picture caught his attention.

It was a picture of Yuzuru and his family. He couldn't have been older than 10 years old.

"Is that you, Yuzuru-san? How old were you when this was taken?"

Yuzuru, realising the picture that Seryou was looking at, quickly went to snatch it. '_He wasn't supposed to see that one!'_

Seryou moved it out of his reach. This was one of the times when he cursed his height.

"Come on, Yuzuru-san, no need to be embarrassed. You looked really cute here."

Yuzuru scowled in embarrassment. "That was an old one. I was 8 years old there."

"Really? You were so young; do you have any other photos taken when you were a kid?" Seryou asked curiously.

"They are all at my parents' apartment. This photo was my mum's idea, I was against it."

Seryou smiled in amusement upon looking at Yuzuru's pouting face.

That soft smile was the breaking point for Yuzuru. Before Seryou could even register what was happening, he found himself half-laying on the couch with Yuzuru on top of him…and kissing him. He gasped in surprise, only to find a tongue entering his mouth. Yuzuru had taken the advantage of Seryou opening his mouth in surprise to enter his tongue into Seryou's warm cavern, moving it around, memorizing the texture and drawing out a moan from the mouth connected to his.

The kiss was broken due to the lack of oxygen. Seryou took a gasping breath, only to find Yuzuru connecting their mouth together again before he was able to breath properly again. His hands found purchase on the t-shirt that Yuzuru is wearing, fisting the material on Yuzuru's back within his hands. He was lucky that they were not standing, because his legs seemed to have turned into jelly.

After what seemed like hours, they finally separated; a string of saliva connecting their lips. Yuzuru kissed him softly with closed lips before getting up from his position on top of him. He could feel his cheeks burned and he felt tongue-tied.

What can he say after he had just experienced the best kiss he had ever experienced? Well, it wasn't like he could compare it to anything else, since he had never gone above kissing with closed lips when he was with his previous dates, but he was sure as hell that it will still be better than anything he'll experience with anyone else.

He could see faint blush on Yuzuru's cheeks too.

"I'm sorry if that…surprised you. I was just…I just really missed you, I guess."

Seryou smiled.

"It's fine, Yuzuru-san. No need to apologise. We are…dating…after all. This shouldn't be something you apologise for. And I…really missed you too…and so…the kiss… made me…happy…" Seryou's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. If it wasn't for their close proximity, he wouldn't have heard it.

'_He's embarrassed. How cute…'_

Seryou's sad face few minuted ago suddenly came to his mind. He decided to ask, since he didn't like the expression on his important person.

"Ne, Seryou...when you were looking at my graduation pictures…is there something wrong with it?"

He could feel Seryou tensed in his arms, before he slowly answered.

"Hm? No…there wasn't…why do you ask?"

"Don't lie, it was obvious from your face that you were unhappy about something…what is it?"

"It's nothing. It's not important," replied Seryou, shaking his head.

Deciding to investigate the matter into his own hands, Yuzuru started to walk towards the photos, eyes narrowed in concentration.

'_Hm…there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the pictures…then why?...!"_

Realising the cause of his boyfriend's distress, he walked back towards the said boyfriend and offered his hand for Seryou to get up.

'_I hope he didn't realise what I was depressed about…he's gonna laugh if he knows I was sad over such a little thing…hm? Is that hand...for me to take? What for?...'_

Deciding to follow whatever it was that his boyfriend is planning, Seryou took the offered hand and they started to walk into the corridor. Yuzuru brought him towards the last door in the corridor. Even before the door was opened, Seryou knew that it was the bedroom.

Yuzuru took something from his bedside table and when he turned, Seryou felt warmth spread through him. It was the picture of him and Yuzuru during the graduation. Seems like Yuzuru found out his reason.

"How…" _did you know what I was worried about?_ His tongue had stopped working after the first word. Luckily, his boyfriend seemed to be capable of interpreting his incomplete sentence.

"I had a feeling this was the cause of your look before. I decided to put our photo here coz I wanted to be able to see your face every night before I sleep. You are just too adorable, Seryou." Smiled Yuzuru, a teasing smile on his lips.

"I…I'm not…cute…" argued the raven-haired boy weakly, his mind too busy contemplating Yuzuru's confession and being happy about it.

"Oh? Somehow that didn't seem to be the case."

"Ask…my mum. Ask anyone. They wouldn't say I'm cute."

"Hm…then that means you are only cute around me, ne? Well, that's good. That means I'm the only one who's able to see your cute side. Yes, yes, very good indeed," teased Yuzuru.

Pink hues crept up the taller boy's pale cheeks. The compliment made him happy and embarrassed at the same time. Seriously, Yuzuru-san would be the only person capable of teasing him and getting this reaction every single time.

"Don't worry, Seryou. I won't tell anyone."

"There…there's nothing to tell!" huffed Seryou.

Yuzuru burst out laughing upon seeing the funny expression on his boyfriend's face. It was a mixture of embarrassment, horror and exasperation, but despite all that, he could still see the fondness that Seryou was unable to hide within his eyes. Well, as they all said, eyes are the window to the soul.

At the end, they ended up spending the afternoon playing the few of the hundreds of the video games that Yuzuru owned. When asked, _"Did your pile of games grew taller everytime I visit you, or is it just me, Yuzuru-san?"_ Yuzuru had shrugged his shoulders as an answer. They didn't realise how late it had gotten until they took a break from playing and Seryou saw just how dark it had gotten. He let out a sound of surprise.

'_Whenever I'm with Yuzuru-san, time seemed to always passed by so quickly…'_

"Yuzuru-san, I probably have to go back now. It's already…" A glance towards the wall clock – "Nine…!…Nii-san is gonna get pissed. I told him I wasn't going to come home that late."

Yuzuru walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of water. He gave one to Seryou then he drank his in one big gulp.

"Ok. Wait for me. I'll walk you to the station."

Seryou was startled.

"What? No! I can walk to station by myself just fine, Yuzuru-san! No need to bother yourself, I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about? With that face, I can't imagine how many people are going to try and hit on you."

'_Look who's talking. Shouldn't he be worried about his looks too? He probably got hit on often.'_ thought Seryou sulkily; thoughts turning dark upon the thoughts on those people who dared to flirt with his boyfriend. He drank the water that Yuzuru gave then started to collect his things and stuffed them into his bag. When he finished, Yuzuru was already putting on his shoes in front of the door.

"Yuzuru-san, I'm really okay. You don't need to bother yourself like this."

"What? Is it wrong for me to want to spend more time with my boyfriend that I haven't seen for a month?" grinned Yuzuru.

Seryou was speechless. It wasn't like he didn't want Yuzuru to walk him. He would love to be walked by his boyfriend. He missed him too, but he really didn't want to bother him.

"Now, before you argue anymore, how about, in return for me walking you to the station, you come here and visit me again the day after tomorrow and sleep over. It'll be Saturday and you won't have club work on Sunday when it's still this early in the year. Okay?"

Bubbling with happiness upon hearing his boyfriend's invite to sleep over, he quickly nodded in agreement.

'_Now I can spend a whole two days together with Yuzuru-san! I can't wait!'_

He tried to calm his thought,_ 'Now, now, Touji, don't get over-excited, you are acting like a schoolgirl,'_ he chided himself.

The walk towards the station was quiet and a comfortable silence fell upon the couple. It was dark outside, and knowing that people won't be looking, they held their hands in each other's grasp. Upon seeing his train coming, Seryou turned to tell Yuzuru this, only to find soft lips pressing against his own. It was a brief, chaste kiss with a whisper on their lips; but nonetheless, it lifted his spirits greatly. He smiled and took off running to catch the train.

"_I'll see you in two days Don't forget to call."_

"_Yes. I will. Good night, Yuzuru-san."_

**TBC**

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated! Tell me what you think, it'll make my day [": No flames, please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for such a late update! I've been having writer's block for this fic, and just when it was starting to clear up, uni was starting, so I couldn't update as quickly as I wanted to!

Thank you for **tochka, July's fantasies, xLoveChuuChuuTrainx, EijiNya** who reviewed! [: You guys are the reason why I decided to continue with this fic since I originally thought no one really read it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Seryou walked towards the station in confusion, his brother's enigmatic smile staying on his mind. He didn't understand what that smile had meant. When he told his brother that he was going to sleep over at his senpai's home, his brother had simply nodded and uttered a _"take care"_ with that smile. It infuriated him! It felt like there was something he was missing that his brother knew about. But, what was it?

Sighing while boarding the train that just came, he decided to stop thinking about it. There was no point in wasting his thoughts on his weird brother. Instead, it'll be better if he thought of…Yuzuru-san! Yes, that's a good thought. He wondered what they would do. Probably watch those DVDs they've forgotten to watch last time. It was lucky that Yuzuru-san had rented it for a week. Well, they'll probably play the games again too. Hm, what else…?

_You can always play with Yuzuru-san in…other…_ _ways. _His mind supplied. He blushed.

'_Bad thoughts, BAD! Go away!'_ Shaking his head to dispel the more…adventurous thoughts from his mind, he quickly realised that he would need to get off on the next stop. Suppressing his excitement on seeing his boyfriend, he forgot all about the mind argument that he just had.

* * *

Yuzuru had been doing all of his house chores from morning. He had cleaned the whole house spotless, washed all of the laundry, as well as the dishes. He took a shower and was just admiring his work when the doorbell rang. Deciding to forego putting on a shirt for the sake of meeting his boyfriend as soon as possible, he opened the door to the sight of a smiling Seryou.

* * *

The sight that greeted him was not the one he expected. Instead of finding an adorably sleepy Yuzuru like his last visit, this time a half-naked one greeted him. He was spellbound and unable to avoid looking at the lean chest that, unlike the impression that Yuzuru gave, was muscled.

But then again, it should've been expected due to his boyfriend's love towards archery. It was bound to strengthen his body. Yuzuru always gave off a soft vibe, further encouraged by his looks, making people forget just how strong he was. Even Seryou, who knew of his boyfriend's strength, was left speechless at the power that his boyfriend seemed to radiate when standing without his shirt on.

Realising that his staring would probably make his boyfriend feels awkward, he quickly snapped his gaze up towards the smiling face of the one person he loves more than everything. He felt the tell-tale signs of a blush forming on each of his cheeks from the way they warmed. It frustrated him sometimes how Yuzuru was able to evoke these sorts of reactions from him when everyone else would never succeed even if they tried their whole life.

His boyfriend's voice, telling him to come in, snapped him out of his musings.

He _really _needs to stop daydreaming whenever he was in his boyfriend's presence.

Bending down to take off his shoes and putting them neatly beside the others that are most probably Yuzuru's, he stood back up only to find sharp blue orbs looking straight at him. He felt himself flushing in response. Why did Yuzuru have such an...intense look within his eyes? There was something else in his eyes too, something strong that he couldn't grasp. He decided not to dwell on it for too long, his mind already going towards the thought of spending two days with his most precious person. He smiled.

* * *

Yuzuru secretly smiled when he saw how Seryou snapped out of his little reverie upon hearing his invitation to come in. He sometimes wondered how his 2 years younger boyfriend managed to make an act of removing one's shoes seemed graceful. It didn't escape his attention how tempting his boyfriend looked while bending down, exposing his shapely behind.

When Seryou's gaze was back on him, he knew that his desire was probably written all over his face. He saw how those soft, flawless ivory cheeks blossomed pink when its owner noticed Yuzuru's gaze on him. Sometimes his boyfriend was just too cute it was hard for Yuzuru not to simply _ravish _him.

He didn't want to make his loved one feels uncomfortable, so he pushed all of _those _thoughts away. He smiled mildly at his boyfriend, ushering him inside.

Seryou took in his surroundings, smiling when he caught the distinct smell of lavender.

"You've been cleaning, Yuzuru-san."

Yuzuru smiled sheepishly.

"Heh. Yeah, I've been planning to clean up the place since before, but never got up to it. Decided to do it today since you're going to sleepover."

Seryou chuckled at his boyfriend's explanation.

"Well, now that you're here, how about we walk around the area? The surroundings of this apartment are really nice. I take walk often nowadays." Yuzuru suggested.

Seryou nodded in agreement. He was curious about the kind of place where his boyfriend lives anyways.

The weather that afternoon was much nicer than the hellish weather that they had to endure two days ago, making their stroll a comfortable one.

There was a park near Yuzuru's apartment where they could see little children playing, mothers watching over their children and couples sitting around the benches, enjoying time together.

Approximately 5 minutes walk from the apartment; there was a sport centre where they could see people playing in the pool. There was also a medium-sized shopping district where Yuzuru bought his usual everyday needs. It wasn't an especially crowded shopping centre, but lively enough with the hustle and bustle of shoppers. Seryou found himself enjoying their walk immensely.

But nothing could prepare him for their last destination.

It was a dojo. It was beautiful in structure and the quiet area surrounding it made it all the more serene. Even from where they stood outside, Seryou was able to hear the rippling of water from the pond along with the regular sound of the bamboo pipe knocking the rocks of the pond. He could even hear birds chirping!

How could a place this beautiful be inside the city? He thought in wonderment.

Yuzuru chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction towards the dojo. It was not unlike the gaze of a child towards an amusement park. He had a feeling somehow that Seryou would love this place -knowing their mutual love for archery- and he was proven right.

Seryou turned to his boyfriend, amazement still in his eyes.

"Ne, Yuzuru-san, how did you manage to find this place? Are people allowed to come in? Or is it a private property?"

Yuzuru smiled, he knew that this answer of his would make his boyfriend happy.

"Yes, we can go in during certain time when the dojo is open. I've been here for a few times, actually. I'll bring you with me next time, how about it?"

"Yes! Yes, please. Thank you, Yuzuru-san."

In his happy state, he reflexively jumped to hug his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Realising his actions, the raven-haired found himself blushing once more. He had acted like a _girl. _Being a girl is good and all if one wasn't actually a boy going out with one's boyfriend.

Seeing Yuzuru smiling instead of being perturbed by his actions though, Seryou decided that it was fine. _As long as Yuzuru-san didn't think it's weird or anything._

"Well, now that we've looked around, do you want to go somewhere to eat? It's almost lunch time, after all."

Seryou smiled and nodded at Yuzuru's suggestion. The pair then started to continue their walk.

* * *

After their lunch at a family restaurant nearby, the couple had decided to head towards the bookstore nearby, under Seryou's request. There was a book he had been trying to buy for awhile, and whenever he went to different bookstores near his home, he had always been unable to find it. To his utter happiness, the bookstore still had a few copies left and the raven-haired boy was quick in purchasing the sought-after book.

"What kind of book is it, Seryou? It seemed to be very popular," commented Yuzuru on their way back to the apartment.

"It's a really popular adventure novel; the writer is apparently still in middle school, though his real identity was never told to the readers. You should try reading it too, Yuzuru-san; I could lend you my copy of the previous volumes," explained Seryou happily.

"Hmm, maybe I could try. Lend me your books the next time you come over?"

"Yeah, sure."

They soon arrived at the familiar apartment building. They flopped down onto the couch as soon as they arrived inside. It had been a satisfying walk, but their legs didn't seem to appreciate being used so much within one day.

"So? What should we do now?" Seryou fidgeted about and this fact did not go unnoticed by his boyfriend.

"What's wrong, Seryou?"

"Eh? Um, it's nothing, really," the younger male replied; but his eyes avoided Yuzuru's.

"Tell me what's wrong. It's obviously not nothing if you can't even look at me," replied the other with a comforting tone. He wanted to know what bothered his boyfriend and helped as much as he can.

Seryou sighed before deciding to spill his thoughts.

"Well, yesterday, I overheard a conversation between the girls in my class. They were talking about their relationship with their boyfriends, of all things. But, it's...when I heard what they said, it made me wonder..." Seryou trailed off, seemingly unable to continue his words; cheeks questionably pink.

"Seryou? They made you wonder what?"

"It's too embarrassing... I don't think I can say it, Yuzuru-san..."

"Come on, just tell me. I promise not to laugh," coaxed the shorter male.

Seryou looked at Yuzuru's sincere face before asking, "Promise?"

At Yuzuru's nod of affirmation, he took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, one of them was saying how her boyfriend broke up with her because he wasn't satisfied...saying that he wanted to go further, but she wanted to wait, so he left her."

Seryou's expression turned depressed and it took Yuzuru awhile to process his boyfriend's words.

"So, do you mean to say, you wanted to know as to whether I would do the same?" asked Yuzuru carefully.

Seryou nodded before answering, "I just- I just wanted to know whether Yuzuru-san would start getting bored of me..."

Yuzuru moved his arms to envelope the nervous boy sitting next to him before reassuring his love to his insecure boyfriend.

"Don't be silly. It took all of my will and bravery to ask you out. What made you think I would leave you now that I finally have you?"

Seryou looked somewhat shy at his words, but his lips were smiling. Yuzuru knew then that he had managed to banish the insecurity within Seryou's mind.

"You're really amazing, Yuzuru-san. With just those words, you made me feel safe and calm right away," whispered Seryou into his chest. To emphasise his point, Seryou moved closer and nuzzled his boyfriend's warm chest. Yuzuru's eyes widened in surprise before softening in adoration at this cute demeanour.

"In a mood to cuddle, eh?"

He could see those ivory cheeks turned red before it hid against his chest. The words that answered him were soft, "It's because I couldn't sleep last night..."

"Oh? How come?"

"I- I was too excited about coming here..."

Chuckling in mirth at his boyfriend's answer, Yuzuru moved around on the sofa until he found a comfortable position for them both. They ended up lying down on the sofa with Seryou using Yuzuru as a pillow.

"Well, you can sleep now if you want. I won't mind," explained Yuzuru while gently placing the dark-haired head down onto his chest.

"But, I'm supposed to be spending time with Yuzuru-san! If I'm asleep, I'm not going to be able to spend as much time with Yuzuru-san," complained Seryou into Yuzuru's t-shirt.

"Don't worry. We'll still have tonight and tomorrow, right? You can sleep over as much as you want," promised Yuzuru.

Seryou seemed comforted by his boyfriend's words for he nodded softly before relaxing and falling asleep within minutes. The brown-haired male smiled at the sleeping form lying on top of him. It seemed like Seryou was really tired.

Comfortable in the knowledge that his love was safe within his embrace, Yuzuru closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

Okay, chapter two is finally finished! Comments are loved. (:


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry. *bows* I know I've been horrible for putting this story on hiatus for so long, but I feel the need to space myself a bit more. Everything was starting to become overwhelming and taking fanfic writing more slowly has made me feel better. There aren't any words to say how bad I felt for not updating this story for...over a year. God, time sure flies!

Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves! You guys are the reason as to why I'm definitely going to finish this story. My readers' wish is my command. ;]

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Opening his eyes, Seryou found himself face to face with a moving, t-shirt clad chest belonging to none other than his boyfriend. Feeling safe and warm within the cocoon of Yuzuru's circle or arms, Seryou burrowed himself deeper into his source of warmth. Sleepily yawning quietly, he moved his arms to circle around the sleeping body next to his. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

When he awoke the second time that night, it was to the smell of frying chicken along with the occasional sounds of cutlery. He found himself alone on the sofa with a blanket keeping him from the evening chill that breezed through the opened balcony door along one side of the living room wall.

Slowly, still laden with sleep, Seryou lifted his body from the sofa. He started his trek towards the kitchen. Sure enough, he found the other occupant of the apartment busy standing in front of the stove. Feeling somewhat bold from all the hugging that they'd done in their sleep, he stood behind the other boy, placed his arms around that lithe waist and leaned his forehead against the back of his boyfriend's warm shoulder.

"Seryou? How was your sleep?"

"Hmm, it was nice. Thank you, Yuzuru-san," he murmured as a reply.

Then, feeling somewhat more or less recovered from his long nap, he stood up straight and moved to stand beside Yuzuru.

"Do you need any help, Yuzuru-san?"

Yuzuru shot him a bright smile before replying, "Sure. Can you please wash the vegetables for me? I'm making fried rice with chicken karage tonight."

Seryou turned to face his boyfriend in surprise. "You cook well, Yuzuru-san?"

"Yeah. I usually cook dinner when I was still at home since my parents are both working. A guy needs to learn some basic survival skills, you know?" Yuzuru replied with a smile.

"Hmmm," Seryou replied noncommittally. He filed this little titbit of information under his mental folder of 'Yuzuru-san' before starting with his vegetable washing.

Finished with his task, he turned back towards the other boy, "Yuzuru-san, what do you want me to do with them?"

"Oh, just cut them up into smaller pieces, please."

"Sure."

Humming a soft tune under his breath, Seryou started his rummaging around in finding the chopping board and knife that he'll need. Upon finding them, he started to cut the vegetables into small cubes carefully. He was so engrossed into his task that he didn't hear Yuzuru approaching him before there was a sudden voice talking into his ear.

"That's not the proper way to cut, Seryou."

Seryou jumped in surprise, his hand just barely missing the knife that nearly cut off his fingers. It took him a second to realise that Yuzuru had moved to stand right behind him and another second to register his words.

"Eh? Then how am I supposed to do it?" He asked while half turning towards the face next to his.

"Geez. It's so obvious that you don't do housework around your home, do you?" Yuzuru grumbled before taking the other boy's finger into position within his own. Due to Seryou's height that was taller than him by a bit, he had to stand on his tip-toe in order to see what he's doing over the other's shoulder. Cue the second mental cursing regarding his height.

"Well, the maids usually do it for us," Seryou replied honestly in an even tone. Yuzuru looked at him from the corner of his eyes disbelievingly. He acted as if having a maid was a normal occurrence that happens to everyone! Shaking his head in defeat, he started moving his hands to teach Seryou a safer way to cutting.

"You have to fold your fingers like this. Yes, that's right. This way you won't be in as much danger of cutting your fingers."

Wanting to prolong the contact for a bit longer, Yuzuru left his finger where they were while at the same time shifting his eyes to see his boyfriend's face from the corner of his eyes.

Seryou was looking completely engaged with the simple act of vegetable cutting. His eyebrows were crinkled together into an expression of full concentration. Yuzuru found it unquestionably adorable.

_So cute, _he couldn't help but chuckled.

Seryou turned towards his direction at the sound, only to widen his eyes in surprise at the extremely close proximity they found themselves in. Yuzuru couldn't resist placing a small peck to the lips placed so conveniently in front of his. Smiling in contentment, the pair continued to work in comfortable silence with the occasional cooking directions from Yuzuru until their dinner was ready. Seryou did everything that he could've helped with and from the corner of his eyes; Yuzuru could see him rummaging around his small kitchen to find what would most probably be eating utensils.

He refrained from telling his boyfriend where he kept them partly out of sheer habit of teasing the other male but also due to the fact that Seryou would probably feel more at home if he was able to rummage around the place. And Yuzuru wanted more than anything for his boyfriend to feel like this place to be _theirs _instead of his.

Not long after, everything was set up and they sit themselves in the small, square dining table.

"Itadakimasu!" Chomp. Chew. Swallow.

Seryou's eyes brightened up. "This is delicious, Yuzuru-san!"

Chuckling, Yuzuru replied, "Thanks, Seryou. Glad to know you think so. Hmmm, but I don't think it'll be as yummy as a chef's cooking at your home," Yuzuru teased.

Seryou, of all things, looked offended before denying the statement vehemently. "No! Well, the food at home is nice, but this nice too. Nicer!"

Yuzuru laughed, "Relax, Seryou. I was just joking, joking."

Seryou released a tiny frown on his handsome face, "Yuzuru-san..."

Yuzuru, without any remorse, simply shrugged, "Well, teasing you is my number one source of entertainment. If I couldn't do this, I would be really bored."

Seryou tried to muster up a glare in his boyfriend's direction, only to fall short at the harmless smile that Yuzuru shot in his way. He sighed in defeat. Sometimes it just simply isn't fair how Yuzuru was able to wrap him around his little finger. He knew he was easily manipulated, but if it was Yuzuru-san, he found himself not minding it.

Soon, every single plate on the table was wiped clean by the pair. Surprisingly, it was Seryou who ate the most; something that could be considered to be a feat considering Yuzuru's humongous appetite. Seryou was piling up all of the dirty dishes into the sink when Yuzuru decided to drop another teasing line.

"Seryou, you ate so much food...are you sure you won't get fat that way?"

Seryou stayed silent. Thinking this as odd, Yuzuru turned his body around his boyfriend's that faced away from him; busily scrubbing away dirt from their plates. He could see Seryou's face and it seemed as if his words didn't affect the raven-haired.

"Seryou-"

"Well, if I get fat because of Yuzuru-san then you have to take responsibility," Seryou shot back.

Yuzuru laughed, "Seryou, do you realise what you just said? What does it sound like?"

It took the other boy a few seconds to register his words, and when he did, he turned a deep shade of red.

"That- that's not what I meant, Yuzuru-san! It's impossible anyway!"

But Yuzuru simply hugged his boyfriend's lithe frame to himself and, propping his chin on Seryou's shoulder, whispered in that red ear, "Don't you worry. I'll gladly take the responsibility should it happen."

Yuzuru jumped in surprise when he found his face and neck sprayed by soapy water. He blinked, and it took him less than two seconds to react by dipping his own hand into the soapy water and laying his wet hand on his boyfriend's neck in retaliation. Seryou released an uncharacteristic shriek at the sudden touch of the water. And soon enough, it was war.

There were soap suds and water flying in every direction, shouts and screams of surprise echoing throughout the apartment along with the sound of their continuous laughter. By the end of it, the pair was looking like two drowned cats who had taken a very messy shower. The whole kitchen was also messed up with soap and water. As soon as it came, Seryou's smile was wiped off his face upon looking at the shipwrecked condition of the kitchen. Yuzuru was confused at seeing Seryou's face that was slowly turning paler; the flushed appearance that they'd gotten from their water-fight had disappeared as quickly as his smile. He was honestly getting worried.

"Seryou? What's wrong?"

Seryou turned in his direction and bowed low before exclaiming, "I am so sorry, Yuzuru-san! I – I promise I will tidy up this mess as soon as possible! Please don't be angry at me…"

As soon as he uttered those words, Seryou was quickly finding mops and rags to be used for drying up the sorry state of the kitchen. So surprised was he with his boyfriend's words, it took Yuzuru awhile before he registered what was going on. Swiftly, he took the mop from Seryou's hands and turned that scared-looking face in his direction. Seryou was _trembling_.

"Seryou, what –?"

Yuzuru couldn't understand what could be causing his boyfriend such distress. Surely he couldn't be that afraid over him being angry at his boyfriend? He was messing up the place along with Seryou, for kami's sake! But now is not the time to be agitated, now he better calm the other boy before this mess turns even messier, metaphorically.

"Seryou, calm down. I'm not going to be angry at you, okay? I was messing up the kitchen along with you, why would I be angry? Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Seryou shook his head minutely.

Hugging the other's form to his, it wasn't long before Seryou's trembling subsided. Yuzuru mentally breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like his boyfriend really found his presence to be comforting and he was glad for that. He knew that they couldn't be standing up in the middle of cooling kitchen with their wet clothes so he steered them over towards the direction of the bathroom. Seryou remained pliant and wasn't resisting the movement so it wasn't long before they were standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Okay, Seryou, just take a hot shower first, alright? Put those soaked clothes into the hamper and I'll put it in the wash later. I'll bring you a change of fresh clothes and I'll leave it on the cabinet next to the sink so leave the door unlocked, okay?"

It said a lot about Seryou's trust in him when he simply nodded and smiled in his direction before softly thanking him. He would be lying if the thought of joining his boyfriend in his shower hasn't crossed his mind. Of course he thought about it, and the way that Seryou's clothes clung to his body like a second pair of skin didn't help either. But all he wanted at the moment was to make his boyfriend feel comfortable from an unknown shadow, and teasing him wouldn't be the way to go.

After taking out one of his baggier pair of pyjamas, he walked back in the bathroom's direction upon hearing the running shower. Opening the door slowly, his eyes couldn't help its journey towards the closed shower cubicle. His shower curtain was coloured blue, but it was still made of a transparent material and what he saw of Seryou didn't leave much to his imagination. It made his mind blanked out for a moment; Seryou was a vision with his dark hair and lean figure getting wet under the shower spray. He felt like a pervert right at this moment, even if the one he was looking –_peeking _– at was his own boyfriend.

Not wanting to scare Seryou, he simply called out, "Seryou, I'm leaving a pair of pyjamas and a towel here," Before promptly taking off.

Not wanting to wet the bed, he simply took some pyjamas for himself with him and waited in front of the bathroom door. It wasn't long after that Seryou walked out of the bathroom, looking pink and more like his old self from his shower. He smiled at seeing Yuzuru.

"Thank you for letting me use the shower first, Yuzuru-san. And um, you could've taken my clothes from my carry-bag but thank you for lending me yours," Seryou stated while holding up the sleeve of the pyjamas he was wearing.

Yuzuru looked surprised for a moment before feeling sheepish. He hadn't even considered that.

"No problem. The living room is rather cold, you can go in my bedroom if you like," he offered.

Seryou looked ecstatic over this, "Really? Can I really, Yuzuru-san?"

Laughing, Yuzuru replied, "Yes, of course. Go ahead," before stepping into the bathroom.

* * *

Seryou carefully opened the bedroom door and a soft _"Excuse me" _passed through his lips despite the fact that no one else was there. He smiled sheepishly to himself. What was he getting all nervous for; it was only a bedroom!

'_Yeah, well, it's Yuzuru-san's bedroom,' _the voice in his head replied. He chose to ignore it this time.

The last time he stepped his foot in this room two days ago had been mere moments, his mind was clouded with too much worry then for him to pay attention to his surroundings properly. He could do that now. Just like his bedroom previously in his parents' apartment, Yuzuru's bedroom remained simple but cozy – filled with the things that he loved such as the DVDs of some of his favourite TV series that are stacked neatly next to the small TV that sat on one of the bedroom corners.

After tracking everything in his sight and saving it into his memory folder (and staring at their photo that sat on the bedside table), Seryou started his slow trek in the direction of the bed and lowered himself onto Yuzuru's bed. It confused him; the way that he acted in this bedroom differed from the casual way that he'd looked at his boyfriend's bedroom in his parents' apartment. He couldn't understand why; but his gut feelings said it might've something to do with the fact that this time; this is completely Yuzuru's domain. His _territory_. And by stepping his foot into it; getting the easy permission from the other boy, it made him feel like he was a part of that. A part of Yuzuru's.

Shaking his head from his off-tangent thought, he laid himself down on the soft coverlet. It was warm and as soon as he laid himself fully on top of it, he was surrounded by Yuzuru's scent. It was comforting and he found himself snuggling sideways into the pillow and blanket that held the smell of his boyfriend. Smiling in contentment, he felt his worry from the earlier event drifted away to the back of his mind. He knew that his behaviour would be seen as odd and over the top; and he knew that it would be better for him to tell Yuzuru-san the truth.

Deciding to tell the other boy all about it once they've settled themselves, he allowed himself to drift off into a daydream – a time when he would be able to be surrounded by his boyfriend's scent and settled himself into a place next to Yuzuru every day. For the rest of his life.

"I love you, Yuzuru-san…" The words that he hasn't uttered before escaped his lips into the silence of the room. He wondered when he would be brave enough to utter these words to the person they were meant for.

**TBC**

* * *

Heee, somehow there seems to be a darker background plot brewing without my knowledge… Muses can be fickle in that way, I suppose. Don't worry, I don't plan on detracting myself from the light tone of this fanfic…too much.  
Okay, I hope I still manage to follow the flow/tone of this story after not writing it up for such a long time! Reviews are loved! *grins*


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter contains a not-so-subtle allusion to what some people may consider physical & emotional child abuse. Please do not read if you feel strongly about this.

A/N: Alrighty peeps, fourth chapter! And finally, some very light smut in this chapter! (Let's all agree to the fact that I could never bring myself to write it often considering the fluffiness that is Yuzuru/Seryou.)

Major apologies for its lateness...as always, I seem to lack the ability to multi-task my life *sigh*

And I just want to say thank you to all of you, my wonderful reviewers and people who put this story into their alerts despite my abysmal updating record *sheepish grin*

Just to make myself better at writing this, I reacquainted myself with the manga once more - this time from Chapter 1 all the way to finish (considering I sometimes read parts of it for fun.) It made me squeal in their sweetness once more, as expected. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Seryou? You asleep?"

Seryou blinked his eyes at the soft calling of Yuzuru's voice and slowly his eyes opened onto the form of his boyfriend; fresh from the shower, with pinked cheeks and damp hair. He quickly moved himself into a sitting position before yawning softly.

"No, I wasn't really asleep, Yuzuru-san. Was just laying down, your bed is so comfy," He sighed in remembrance of being surrounded by Yuzuru's scent seconds ago.

Yuzuru simply smiled before replying, "You can sleep now if you're tired?"

"No. I've already slept too much, Yuzuru-san. It's too early for sleep anyway."

"Alright. If you say so. What do you want to do now?"

Seryou thought for a few moments, "Hmmm, we can watch a movie? The weather's nice and cool outside compared to the usual hot weather these past few nights, but we're already dressed in pyjamas and everything…"

"Sure! What kind of movie do you wanna watch?"

Selecting an action/comedy DVD from Yuzurus' pile, the couple chose to stay in the bedroom and watched it using the small TV inside; sitting on top of the bed, leaning against one another. Aside from the sound coming from the movie, it was quiet and comfortable. Occasional chuckles and laughter can be heard during the funniest scenes of the movie and Seryou found himself unable to hide his tensing and gasps of surprise at the suspense that was building up in the story. At the end of it all, the happy ending brought a wide smile to his face. He turned to his boyfriend to give his thoughts.

"That was really good! Yuzuru-san, do you – " he paused at finding that face staring into his already; it seemed as if Yuzuru-san wasn't looking at the movie?

"Did you not… like it, Yuzuru-san?" he asked worriedly. He wouldn't have made the other boy watch a movie he didn't enjoy! But Yuzuru shook his head instead before bending down to whisper into his ear.

"No, I know how good the movie is, but I also have another vision that's better than the movie." Seryou shivered at the feeling of that hot breath ghosting the sensitive skin of his ear and neck. Hearing the answer to his question, the implication of the answers made him blush. He didn't want to assume, but-

"Did you mean...me? Yuzuru-san?" He asked hesistantly.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes before replying sarcastically,

"No Seryou, I meant the bookcase," and at seeing Seryou's surprised face at this admission and taking it seriously, Yuzuru internally sighed, "Well, who else could I be talking about? Of course I meant _you_."

To his happy surprise, those blunt words brought a new set of light pink onto those pale cheeks. A soft, "Oh" was uttered from those lips.

"Yes, 'oh'," Yuzuru teased.

Seryou simply smiled back somewhat sheepishly and bashfully at the same time. Yuzuru, deciding that the time for teases are over, reached over to hook his right hand around that slender, white neck and pull that handsome face towards his. Their lips met softly and tenderly. But despite the fact that Yuzuru was the one who initiate the kiss, Seryou was the one who took the kiss to the next level. With hands twined around his boyfriend's waist, he slowly opened his mouth; his tongue almost shyly touched the other boy's lips.

Not one to reject such an offer, Yuzuru took quick advantage for his tongue to enter his boyfriend's cavern; twining with the other boy's tongue with his own. They kissed for long while, but the oxygen that had been forgotten was soon becoming a necessity. Their lips separated for a little while before they gravitated toward one another's once again.

They didn't know how much time had passed, but the TV screen was no longer rolling out the credits when Yuzuru's eyes happened to meet the screen. But that didn't matter to the pair because all they could concentrate on was the kiss that was growing more and more heated by the seconds. Without realising it, the both of them had turned to fully face one another and Seryou had conveniently placed himself almost on his boyfriend's lap with his legs folded and placed on Yuzuru's thigh.

The younger boy was the first one to finally break their kiss, his breath ragged. He leaned his forehead against Yuzuru's shoulder and Yuzuru felt a shiver go through him at the feeling of Seryou's breath tickling his neck that had suddenly turned sensitive. Seeing his boyfriend's exposed neck with its milky white skin right under his nose raised his curiosity as to its taste. They'd never gone this far before, both content in the occasional deep kisses and neither had ever hinted about anything more.

He would be lying if he said that the thought had never crossed his mind. Especially ever since entering tertiary education, he occasionally saw some of his girlfriends' neck that showed off a mark that can't be mistaken by anything other than their boyfriend's claim. It was during those times that he imagined how it would feel like to see a similar mark on his boyfriend's neck placed there by him instead. The thought often made his body hot all over.

Slowly but surely he moved his lips and placed them on top of that exposed skin and immediately felt Seryou tense in surprise, but before he could panic, the body leaning against his went slack in pleasure. Taking this as a cue to continue, he kissed the soft skin and opened his mouth to take his first taste of that skin. It smelled and taste of soap and something softer that was undeniably Seryou; and it made him nuzzle into that neck in adoration. Seryou released a giggle at this and he continued only for it to turn into a laugh.

"Ahaha...Yuzuru-san! It - haha - tickles!"

But it wasn't long before that melodic laugh turned into an equally melodic moan when Seryou found his neck being sucked and kissed into submission by his boyfriend.

_Bingo._

It seems that this particular spot on his collarbone is a sensitive zone. Yuzuru made sure to remember it for future reference. Feeling that he'd spent enough time on that on spot, he lifted his head and couldn't help smiling in satisfaction at seeing the bold, red mark placed where his lips had just been.

He ducked his head once again to nibble on an earlobe, and leaving little marks all over that ivory skin while he was at it. Seryou didn't voice a complaint, simply looping his arms around him and leaned fully onto him. It was comforting, all this weight and warmth from his boyfriend all around and on him.

Yuzuru found himself dying to venture even further into this uncharted territory. His hands that were idly sitting on Seyou's hips slowly but surely started to inch their way under the other boy's pyjamas before finally touching the bare skin of his lower back. Seryou released a gasp of surprise and Yuzuru, careful in watching every single of his boyfriend's reaction, smiled in relief at the absence of complaint that he'd dreaded.

The skin under his palm is smooth and soft and he was filled with the need to feel _more_. More skin, more warmth, more _Seryou_. Bringing his other hand to slip itself under the top just like its twin, he rubbed his hands on that lithe back that he'd only ever seen uncovered the rare times that they'd gone on a date to the pool and that one time to the beach.

He brought his arms around the bare flesh; and he found a comfort in the warmth and solidness of his boyfriend's skin and body under his bare palm. Everything felt so new and yet so right; and inexplicably familiar. Seryou had always been the foremost thought in his mind - his smiles, his words, his laughter and his voice, everything filled Yuzuru's mind and heart to the brim. This might be why even though what they were doing now was unlike usual, there wasn't any awkwardness blanketing them, only comfort.

But he also didn't want to overwhelm Seryou with anything more than this, and so he contented himself with sitting on the bed with his beloved's warm weight on his lap, those soft lips on his own, his own hands staying idle on that warm skin and Seryou's scent surrounding him in the best possible way.

Few minutes pass before they finally moved apart, Yuzuru laid a peck on that beloved mole that never failed to get his attention on his boyfriend's eyebrow and they tapped their foreheads against each other's; identical soft smiles appearing on their faces. But it wasn't long before the comfortable silence that blanketed them finally made Yuzuru's mind shifted towards what he'd tried his hardest not to think about for the past few hours - Seryou's real reason for his earlier reaction.

He knew that whatever it was, it would be something that the other boy would not want to talk about. But he couldn't help but worry; he wanted to know what was wrong simply because he doesn't want his boyfriend to have a cause for such distress at all.

"Ne, Seryou, you know...that you can tell me anything, right? To ask for my help if you've got any trouble?" Seryou nodded his reply to the question.

"Then...then, will you tell me what could cause such a reaction from you earlier? But - but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I just want to help you if I can, that's all, really," Yuzuru continued. His heart was beating fast while waiting for his boyfriend's reaction; Seryou was chewing on his bottom lip, a habit that he did often whenever something troubled his mind.

Then slowly but surely Seryou nodded before opening his mouth, "Alright, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. But first...can I get a glass of water from your kitchen, Yuzuru-san?"

"Oh! Yes, of course! If you want, I can get it for you?"

Seryou shook his head, "No, that's fine. I can get it myself. Would you like me to bring one for you?"

Knowing it for an excuse for a breathing time that it is and not knowing what else to do, Yuzuru agreed.

* * *

As expected, it wasn't until ten minutes had passed, way longer than it would've taken to get two glasses of water, that Yuzuru could hear light footsteps approaching the bedroom once more. He'd stayed in his sitting position against the headboard for all that time and it wasn't until he saw Seryou's silhouette against the doorway that he relaxed his shoulder. He knew that it was a ridiculous paranoia, but he had imagined all sort of scenario of escape plotted by the other boy and the possibility that he would've run out despite dressing in pyjamas.

As the distance between them decreased, Yuzuru could see the deepening of worry lines on Seryou's face. This whole thing was increasing his anxiety. Just what kind of background story will Seryou tell him?

Seryou took a deep breath, "Alright, so...it started with how my mum raised me when I was a child. My mum was...my mum was probably what other parents called as too strict in her ways of raising her kids. She was a perfectionist to the core, and she doesn't like failures from anyone – whether it be her family, her employees, or even herself."

Yuzuru felt surprised at the story. It was, after all, the first time Seryou had ever told him about his family life. Most days, the topic never came up and neither of them saw the need for it until later.

"You have to realise Yuzuru-san, what my mum did, she had thought it to be the best for me. She didn't think it'd affect me as badly as it did."

Yuzuru was almost afraid to ask, "What...exactly did she do, Seryou?"

There was a deep intake of breath before the answer came forth.

"She...she would often hit me when I leave a mess, regardless of its size, and if she didn't think I learnt my lesson enough, she'd ground me in my bedroom and kept food away from me as a punishment until the next day. It wasn't as horrible as some punishment could go, but it was just - it wasn't the pain as much as the feeling of being a failure or 'not good enough' that never failed to scare me at making any mess anywhere; despite the fact that this has never happened any more once my parents moved overseas for work since the end of my middle school."

Yuzuru was shocked into silence. Seryou had always looked so relaxed, with his easygoing smiles and soft grins that no one would ever suspected such a thing to be his childhood story. For such a perfect guy, you'd almost expect him to say that his mother was a wonderful woman who was gentle and soft and for his family to have a happy family life. Apparently, this was not the case.

"Thank you."

Seryou looked up in surprise at those words. He honestly didn't know what he'd expect from his boyfriend, but those words were definitely not it. He didn't understand what they are for and his confusion must've showed on his face because Yuzuru continued,

"Thank you for telling me, Seryou. I know this would definitely be something you're probably not willing to remember any more," and with that Yuzuru gathered his boyfriend into his arms.

The new knowledge kept them up long into the night, and they spent their times talking on their much-needed catching up on the events in each other's lives. It was comfortable, and Yuzuru could almost imagine their future like this - spending the rest of his life with Seryou sounds just like his peace of heaven.

Seryou's breathing evened out hours later, and Yuzuru could feel him going slack with sleep in his arms. He pulled the other's body closer and hid a smile in that sweet-smelling black hair.

"I love you," he whispered.

He kissed Seryou's temple and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**TBC**

* * *

YES. Finally I could happily end this chapter. I've been having real issues with the dark childhood part and it had kept me from updating pretty much for the past 10 months or so. I've written up the parts before that ages ago, pretty much just after I finished with the previous chapter, actually.

Apologies once again, my dearest readers. I feel so appreciated cause you guys are still reading this despite my lack of updates. Thank you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Let me know what you think (:


End file.
